Nefarius van Sol
Nefarius van Sol used to be a seated officer in the 7th Division until a freak accident lead him to beget Hollow Powers. He subsequently defected to the Vizard group where he served as a high seated officer as well. Currently he has gone into hiding in a jungle in the Real World. He is considered to be one of the most dangerous enemies of Soul Society. He has also made enemies of the Arrancar and even among his fellow Vizards. No one has ever successfully apprehended him despite numerous attempts, even at his life. In recent years, he became active in investigating the history and nature of the Hougyoku and made a number of startling discoveries which led him to attain new powers. He has come to call himself; Nefarius-Annatar, or just Annatar (Bringer of Gifts). Appearance Nefarius-Annatar After his return to Hueco Mundo, Nefarius-Annatar underwent significant physical changes, especially after having subjugated the Hougyoku. He exchanged his soldier type uniform for white, neat Arrancar uniform. It consists off white upper jacket with a single row of buttons off centre the right, a semi-high collar with round features and a white trousers. His eyes have become jet black, with bright blue circles as irises. He no longer bears a Zanpakutou, for in his words; "it was determined he no longer needed to wield one". Personality Nefarius is known to be extremely stern and introvert. He speaks a lot but says very little with the words he uses. The words he does speak are carefully chosen. On the outside he seems to be a very correct, albeit very sarcastic gentleman. He hides his true intentions in many layers of illusions and façades. What eventually gives him away are his actions, which will always serve his personal goals though most of the time they are noticed far too late for anyone to stop him. He is a master manipulator with a cold and calculating attitude towards both friend and foe. The ends justify all means with Nefarius and he will not shun simply sacrificing trusted allies to further his cause. Nevertheless he rewards his friends richly, as long as they are still useful to him, and it is hard to see through this generosity. Nefarius likes to read and write difficult plot which others would find tedious to follow. He frequently engages in what he calls mental chess with his adversaries or with his allies for practice. His academic way of thinking, analysing and deciding gives him a realistic point of view in his otherwise megalomaniac pursuits. He is a man who craves power, is realistic enough to know his own boundaries and furthermore knows how to weigh risks against rewards to get it. This makes him an exceedingly dangerous enemy to face for he effortlessly combines ambition with objectivity. He has himself acknowledged to possess no true morals. Morals, to him, are a fabrication of the human intellect but are by no means a truth. If Nefarius looks at the history of Mankind he finds that was considered a mortal sin in one era to be a virtue in another and vice-versa. This proofs to him that morals are merely contemporary common agreements on how to behave in the social circuit. Having a great love to win in any way you can he sees having no moral values as merely 'cheating yourself to a better position' in the game called life. He will hide behind morals however, appear to possess them or call others upon them; these are ploys however. His ambitions and completely antisocial thoughts he manages to expertly hide, even people who've known him for years being completely oblivious. This is in part also due to his extreme patience. God Complex As Annatar, Nefarius has developed a God-Complex where he sees himself as a prophet and even as a sort of Deity himself. Though he'll rarely admit to it or identify himself as a God. He indulges in giving people what they want, to thus establish a dependency on him by others and otherwise showcase the great feats he is capable off. At other times he loves to point out the difference in power between himself and others, with practical examples. The epitome of his God Complex however is that he sees it as his divine destiny to take hold of all of "Creation" and indeed rule the universe as a God-King, or simply as God and see it through to its logical solution. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Nefarius-Annatar has been shown to possess a masterful technique with the sword. For many years this has been his area of focus, along with Hohou, and he has become known as the 'flying blade' because of it. Even as a seated officer he could confront many Captain level opponents with swordplay and hold his own. He is very proficient in the art of Kendo but has also developed his own single-handed style. *'Weapon Materialization:' though losing his Zanpakutou, Annatar can materialize any sort of weapon he wishes and use them to fight just as effectively as he could previously. Self De-materialization: Annatar's body shatters into thousands of light shards which quickly move to and recompile somewhere else, momentarily becoming intangible and allowing for high speed travel on par or superior to Shunpo. Intangible Spiritual Power: Annatar's Reiatsu has transcended to a plain where others, who have not attained the same level of power, can no longer sense it. Only if he deliberately lowers it to point below their sensory threshold can they notice the peerless abyss which is his Spiritual Power. His Spiritual Power, when lowered sufficiently so it may interact with lower beings, is sufficient to crush those of the Great calibre and can completely overwhelm those possessing an Immense amount even. Massive Strength: He has bestowed himself with massive strength. It completely surpasses anything humanly possible, even for spiritual beings, and incredibly augments his strikes and blocks to a point where he could crush parts of weapons with one hand. Hyper Speed: Annatar has bestowed himself with dramatically increased speed to a point where it completely transcends the school of Hohou altogether. Instead he now moves faster than most observers could even perceive while remaining casual about it himself. Great Endurance: due to an overexposure to a released Hougyoku, Nefarius has been bestowed with greatly enhanced stamina. He can keep up physical manuevering nearly indefinately and even high speed movements tire him significantly less than it would ordinarily do. Master Tactician: Nefarius has always been noted for his keen insights in the rhythm of battle. He likes to plan and prepare for his fights but can also come up with complicated yet effective plans in the thick of battle. He has been known to prepare his final move hundreds of moves ahead, completely catching his enemies off guard. His greatest feats even seeing the preparation of techniques, hundreds of clashes beforehand. His tactics are known to be extremely ruthless and without concern for the safety of others. He combines careful duelling tactics with brute violence effortlessly and with a relentless efficiency. Master Manipulator: Nefarius is known to be a specialist in the art of manipulating others. In battle he is a master of provocation as well, knowing how to push others into doing what he wants and when he wants it. What seems to his opponent as an original idea was long since intended to by Nefarius to them having that idea. Expert Hakuda: Though this has long been his weakest area, he begun training in Hakuda in his days as a 7th Division officer. He recognized the need for direct hand-to-hand combat if the ranges were too tight for swordplay. His real advancement in this area however only came when he joined the Vizard group and started to rely more and more on his Hollow Powers, which granted him superior strength and speed. If he feels confident he frequently discards the use of his sword and blitzes his opponents with speed and hand-to-hand combat. Kidō Master: Nefarius' knowledge of Kidō is so great, he can perform them without calling out their names while retaining their great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He can produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of attacks. He has taught himself to cast level 90's Kidō without needing an incantation but still great effect though admits they are hard to control. He is shown to be able to use Hado #96 in conjunction with his restorative powers. Creation: Annatar can create, from his mind, anything he wishes and that thing will become real in the vicinity. Not only objects but also states of beings and living beings can be called into existence by Annatar who merely needs to wish them to be true. The only limitation is that the object he so desired to be can be maintained by his Spiritual Power. Furthermore, his mind cannot transgress the boundary of death, since no mind holds an actual true concept of death; as such he cannot conceptualize the immediate death of himself or others or a situation which would in itself mean the immediate death of himself. This does not mean he cannot create dangerous objects, states of being or living beings who may bring about death very quickly. Reduction: Annatar can undo anything he has created in an instant, likewise he can undo anything which had already existed of its own with ease. He can also reduce to nothing the workings and abilities of others, which requires an exponential amount of energy from him since it is his conception of reality versus theirs. ''As with Creation, the same limitations apply yet he seems to have no problem stopping induced momentum. '''Self Restoration:' Annatar can quickly undo any ailment by restoring his bodily composition to a previous state, by envisioning his healthy self in a past time. He requires only thought to function to fully restore himself in mere moments. Arrancarization : Annatar can instantly make any Menos into an Arrancar, if they are powerful enough to survive the typical process. It may be done readily on the battlefield. Category:People